List of programs broadcast by MTV
MTV is an American cable television channel which was the first television channel dedicated to music, music industry and history in the United States upon its founding in 1981. MTV Networks has since produced various original television shows, many of which concern genres unrelated to music. This is an incomplete list of MTV shows that have aired. Current programming Music series Reality series Competitive series Comedy series Upcoming programming *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (Revival) (2019) *''Jodie'' (TBA) Former programming Music series News series Reality series * 90's House (2017) (moved to MTV2) * 16 and Pregnant (2009-14) * The 70s House (2005) * 8th & Ocean (2006) * The Alectrix (2013) * Barrio 19 (2007)'' * Battle for Ozzfest (2004) * Becoming (2001) * Big Tips Texas (2013) * Buckwild (2013) * The Buried Life (2010) * Burned (2003) * Buzzin' (2008) * Caged (2012) * Call to Greatness (2006) * Celebrity Rap Superstar (2007) * The City (2008–10) * College Life (2009) * Cuff'd (2011) * DanceLife (2007) * Date My Mom (2004–06) * Dismissed (2002–03) * Downtown Girls (2010) * The Dudesons in America (2010) * The Electric Barbarellas (2011) * Engaged and Underage (2007–08) * Epic Win (2015-TBA) * Exiled (2008) * Exposed (2006–08) * Faking the Video (2004) * FANatic (1998–2000) * Fast Inc. (2006) * Fear (2000–02) * Flipped (2002) * FM Nation (2002–03) * Follow the Rules (2015) * Fraternity Life (2003–05) * Friendzone (2011–13) * Global Groove (1999) * Gone Too Far (2009) * High School Stories (2003–06) * The Hills (2006–10) * Hired (2010) * I Used to Be Fat (2010-14) * I Want A Famous Face (2004) * I'm From Rolling Stone (2007) * Is She Really Going Out with Him? (2009) * Jammed (2002) * Jersey Shore (2009–12) * Juvies (2007) * Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County (2004–06) * Life of Ryan (2007–09) * Lindsay Lohan's Beach Club (2019) * Made (2002-14)'' * Making the Band (2002–09) * Maui Fever (2007) * Megadrive (2010) * Miss Seventeen (2005) * MTV's The 70s House (2005) * My Life as Liz (2010-11) * My Own (2006) * My Super Sweet 16 (2005–08) * Newport Harbor: The Real Orange County (2007–08)'' * Next (2005–08)' * ''Once Upon a Prom (2007) * One Bad Trip (2003) * The Paper (2008) * The Phone (2009) * Pimp My Ride (2004–07) * PoweR Girls (2005) * Pretty Little Mamas (2018) * Pretty Wild * Punk'd (2003–07, 2012) * Rich Girls (2003) * Road Rules (1995–2004, 2007) * Room 401 (2007) * Room Raiders (2003–09) * Scarred (2007) * Score (2005–06) * Scrubbing In (2013) * Sex with Mom and Dad (2008–09) * The Shop (2006) * Snooki & JWoww (2012–15) * Sorority Life (2002–03) * Stranded with a Million Dollars (2017) * Surf Girls (2003) * Taking the Stage (2009–10) * Teen Mom 3 (2013) * Tiara Girls (2006) * Todrick (2015) * Trailer Fabulous (2005–06) * Trick It Out (2005) * The Trip (2005) * Twentyfourseven (2006) * Two-A-Days (2006–07) * The Valleys (2012) * The Vice Guide to Everything (2010) * Virgin Territory (2014) * Viva La Bam (2003–05) * Wade Robson Project (2003) * Wanna Come In? (2006) * When I Was 17 (2010–11) * Why Can't I Be You? (2006) * Wildboyz (2005–06) * Winter Break: Hunter Mountain (2018) (moved to MTV2) * World of Jenks (2010–13) * Wrestling Society X (2007) * WWF/E Sunday Night Heat (2000–03) (moved from USA Network, moved to TNN/Spike TV) * WWE Tough Enough (2001–03) * The X Effect (2007–09) * Plain Jane (2011) Celebrity * 4EVER (2005–09) * Adventures in Hollyhood (2007) * MTV Requested with Wiqar Ali Khan (2007–09) * The Ashlee Simpson Show (2004–05) * Bam's Unholy Union (2007) * Carmen and Dave: An MTV Love Story (2002) * Celebrity Rap Superstar (2007) * Cheyenne (2006) * Daddy's Girls (2009) * Hilary Duff: This Is Now (2007) * Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life (2013) * Life of Ryan (2007–09) * Wiqar is MTV Style Guru (2007–09) * Meet the Barkers (2005–06) * Miley: The Movement (2013) * MTV Cribs (2000–13) * Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica (2003–05) * Nitro Circus (2009) * The Osbournes (2002–05) * The Pauly D Project (2012) * Rob & Big (2006–08) * Rock the Cradle (2008) * Run's House (2005–09) * T.I.'s Road to Redemption (2009) * Taquita + Kaui (2007) * There & Back (2006) * This Is How I Made It (2012) * 'Til Death Do Us Part: Carmen and Dave (2004) * Hogan Knows Best (2005-2007) Competitive series * 50 Cent: The Money and the Power (2008) * The Almost Impossible Game Show (2016) * America's Best Dance Crew (2008–12) * The Assistant (2004) * The Blame Game (1998–2000) * Boiling Points (2003–08) * Bromance (2009) * Bully Beatdown (2009–10) * The Cut (1998) * Damage Control (2005–06) * Date My Mom (2004–06) * Disaster Date * Dismissed (2001) * A Double Shot at Love (2008–09)' * ''Exposed (2006–08) * Final Fu (2006) * From G's to Gents (2008–09) * I Bet You Will (2002) * Idiot Savants (1996–97) * House of Food (2014) * Snack-Off (2014) * Kidnapped (2002) * Legally Blonde: The Musical – The Search for Elle Woods (2008) * Lip Service (1992–95) * MC Battle (2003–04) * MTV's Top Pop Group (2008) * Next (2005–08) * Parental Control (2005–10) * Paris Hilton's My New BFF (2008–10) * Remote Control (1987–90) * Road Rules (1995–2004, 2007) * Sandblast (1994–96) * Say What? Karaoke (1998–2001) * A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila (2007) * A Shot at Love II with Tila Tequila (2008) * Silent Library (2008–11) * Singled Out (1995–98) * Sink or Swim (2001) * Sisqo's Shakedown (2000) * Taildaters (2002–03) * That's Amore! (2008) * Trashed (1994) * Turn It Up! (1990) * Wanna Come In? (2004–05) * webRIOT (1999–2000) * Yo Momma (2006–08) * Your Face or Mine? (2004) Comedy series * The 1/2 Hour Comedy Hour (1988) * 2ge+her (2000–01) * Acting Out (2016) * Al TV (1984–99) * The Andy Dick Show (2001–02) * The Andy Milonakis Show (2005–07) * Apartment 2F (1997) * The Assistant (2004) * Austin Stories (1997–98) * Awkward. (2011–16) * The Ben Stiller Show (1990–91) * Blastazoid (2006) * Blowin' Up (2006–07) * Buzzkill (1996) * The CollegeHumor Show (2009) * Comikaze (1993) * Connected (2007) * Death Valley (2011) * Doggy Fizzle Televizzle (2002–03) * Faking It (2014–16) * The Gamekillers (2006) * Girl Code (2013–15) * Happyland (2014) * The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010–11) * Human Giant (2007–08) * I Just Want My Pants Back (2011–12) * The Idiot Box (1991) * The Inbetweeners (2012) * Inside Amy Schumer (2015) * Jackass (2000–02) * The Jenny McCarthy Show (1997) * Jimmy the Cab Driver (mid 1990s) * Just Say Julie (1989–92) * Kevin Seal, Sportin' Fool (1990) * Key & Peele (2015) * The Lyricist Lounge Show (2000–01) * Loosely Exactly Nicole (2016) * Mary + Jane (2016) * Now What? (2001–02) * Pirate TV (1990) * Pranked (2009–12) * Scratch and Burn (2002) * The Sifl and Olly Show (1997–99) * The State (1993–95) * The Tom Green Show (1999–2000) * Top Buzzer (2004) * Totally Pauly (1990–93) * Underemployed (2012) * Warren the Ape (2010) * Way USA (1988) * You Wrote It, You Watch It (1992–93) * Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous (2013) Drama series *''$5 Cover'' (2009) *''Catwalk'' (1992–1994) *''Dead at 21'' (1994) *''Eye Candy'' (2015) *''Finding Carter'' (2014–15) *''Kaya'' (2007) *''Live Through This'' (2000) *''Scream'' (2015–16, moved to VH1) *''The Shannara Chronicles'' (2016) *''Skins'' (2011) *''Spyder Games'' (2001) *''Sweet/Vicious'' (2016) *''Teen Wolf'' (2011–17) *''Undressed'' (1999–2002) *''Valemont'' (2009–10) Animated series Talk shows Acquired series Special events Seasonal or annual * All Access Week (1999–2002) * Camp MTV (1989) * Fashionably Loud (1997) * Hottest MCs in the Game (2007–present) * Isle of MTV Malta Special (1999–present) * Motel California (1997) * MTV Tr3s presents: The Wintery Christmas Fiesta (2007–08) * MTV's Beach House * MTV's Live and Loud (1993) * MTV's New Year's Eve (1981–present) * MTV's Shore Thing (2002) * MTV's Summer Share (1998) * SoCal Summer (2000) * Springer Break (1998) * Summer in the Keys (2001) * Summer on the Run (2004) * Summer on the Strip (2005) * Summer Sizzle (2006) * Spankin' Free Music Week (1999–2005) * Spankin' New Music Week (2006) Award shows * MTV Video Music Awards (1984–present) * MTV Movie & TV Awards (1992–present) * MTV Europe Music Awards (1994–present) * mtvU Woodie Awards (2005–present) Public awareness campaigns * Books: Feed Your Head (1991 campaign against aliteracy) * Choose or Lose (1992, 1996, 2000, 2004, 2008) * [[MTV News|''Fight for Your Right'', MTV Think, and MTV Act]] (1999–present) See also * MTV * List of MTV channels * List of MTV award shows * List of MTV VJs * MTV News * MTV2 * List of programs broadcast by MTV2 * List of programs broadcast by MTV Classic References Notes Category:Lists MTV Category:MTV *